Mind Over Matter
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: When Yugi begins to have strange dreams, glimpses of the past, the teen finds himself following advice in the form of riddles left throughout a mysterious mansion, drawing him ever closer to the truth behind a seemingly innocent car crash.
1. Chapter 1

Mind over Matter Chapter 1

**_This is kind of a sequel to Save Me, It will not have anything to do with the events of the other two sequels, they are kind of like alternate endings. However, you do NOT need to have read Save Me to understand this story._**

* * *

><p><em>Laughter...<em>

_Yugi found himself standing in the middle of a glorious mansion, trying to find the source of the laughter ringing in his ears._

_ Glancing at the top of a grand staircase, he noticed a flash of silver glinting at the top. Dashing up the ivory stairs, Yugi turned into a dark hallway, only to here the soft clicking of heels ahead of him._

_"Who are you!" He called._

_The figure, didn't respond, it simply turned into the doorway, giggling breathlessly. _

_"Come find me..." She sing-songed softly. The door slammed just as he reached it, only allowing him a glimpse of blue and silver._

_ Yugi pounded on the mahogany wood as darkness closed around him__. _

_" I'll be waiting..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who do you think the mystery figure is? 5 reviews is the magic number! Please, if you don't like to write a review, can you just put a 5 in the review space, just so I know your reading. Thanks!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Mind over Matter Chapter 2

**_This is kind of a sequel to Save Me, It will not have anything to do with the events of the other two sequels, they are kind of like alternate endings. However, you do NOT need to have read Save Me to understand this story._**

**_**_Only one review last chapter, Seriously! If you guys want me to keep updating fast, you need to get with the program!_**_**

* * *

><p><em>~The Next Evening~<em>

Yugi felt a tug on his mind as he lay down to sleep, as if he was being called to his soul room. Standing in the center of the hallway that connected his and Yami's soul rooms, Yugi noticed a third door, just like the door in his dream, A mahogany door, meticulous carvings all over the wood, with a silver door handle. A slip of paper was attached to the door.

_This is where the journey begins,_

_For past this door,_

_The past is relived,_

_Enter with caution,_

_But not with fear,_

_Be observant now,_

_Your clue is near._

_~ASK_

Turning the handle with caution, Yugi was surprised to find that it opened easily. He stood in front of a beautiful grand staircase, blurred paintings covering the walls and a mahogany floor. An airy giggle from the top of the stairs caught his attention._ "Come find me..."_ She sang, skipping away happily.

He bounded up the stairs and after the girl, tripping on the last step, face planting on the cold floor.

_"Are you alright?"_ The same airy voice spoke.

Looking up from his position on the floor, Yugi got a good look at the girl in front of him.

Wide emerald eyes danced with mischievousness as her shoulder-length cinnamon curls bounced as she skipped towards him. A light pink sundress fell to her knees in delicate ruffles and matching ballet flats covered her tiny feet.

The girl offered Yugi a hand, helping him get up.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, dusting himself off.

"My name is Lily. Who are you?" She giggled.

"I'm Yugi."

"So you're Yugi! My sis told me to bring you this." Lily smiled, pulling a Easter lily from her hair, giving it to him, along with a note before skipping away.

"Bye Yugi!" She called over her shoulder.

Yugi stared at the note in his hand.

_What is born __but never dies?_

_ Can make you laugh or cry?_

_Look at them behind the glass,_

_Or this clue you will surely pass._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can YOU solve the riddle?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Mind over Matter Chapter 2

**_This is kind of a sequel to Save Me, It will not have anything to do with the events of the other two sequels, they are kind of like alternate endings. However, you do NOT need to have read Save Me to understand this story._**

**_Yay! Two reviews! Thanks to Dream and Anonymous! _**

* * *

><p><em>"What is born <em>_but never dies?_

_ Can make you laugh or cry?_

_Look at them behind the glass,_

_Or this clue you will surely pass."_

Yugi read the note out loud for the third time before it dawned on him. "Of course, Memories!" He exclaimed.

Walking down the hallway, Yugi was surprised to see light flooding through a doorway to his left.

Stepping inside the room, he noticed Lily sitting on the edge of a bed, swinging her legs back and forth, looking extremely bored.

Looking up, her face brightened.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting on you for 10 whole minutes!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, puzzled.

"I tried to get you to follow me in here, it's where the next clue is at." She gestured around the room.

Yugi examined the room, eyes wide.

The room was furnished with a dark cherry dresser, headboard and vanity. Midnight blue sheets, bedspread, carpet and a blue and silver flower painted on the far wall. White walls, nightstands white-edged mirror and lamps finished the elegant but inviting look.

He gasped. "This is Annie's room, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Sitting beside Lily, Yugi turned to see a picture of himself, Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Chase that Annie had insisted on taking, despite Bakura and Chase's protests.

Chuckling at the memory, It dawned on him. Pictures recorded memories and Pictures in frames were often behind glass!

Yugi reached for the picture, accidentally touching the picture. Memories that weren't his flashed in his mind.

_"...I have no family anymore... Can you be my family?_

_...You! You ruined my life!"_

Picking up the note with trembling hands, the sounds ringing in his ears, he glanced at the elegant cursive note .

_The road is rocky,_

_The path is steep,_

_You are on your way,_

_To meeting me,_

_Your next clue lies right under your nose__,_

_But the answer lies in prose._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can YOU solve the riddle?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Character Profile #1; <em>****_Lily_**

**_Name: Lily (last name unknown)_**

**_Age: 8_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Fav. Color: Pink_**

**_Hair: Red, curly, down to shoulders. _**

**_Eyes: Emerald_**

**_Personality: Happy-go-lucky, sweet, carefree._**

**_First appears in: Mind Over Matter_**


	4. Chapter 4

_The road is rocky,_

_The path is steep,_

_You are on your way,_

_To meeting me,_

_Your next clue lies right under your nose__,_

_But the answer lies in prose._

Lily stared at the note in confusion before looking at Yugi, silently demanding an answer.

"Prose is writing things in a point blank perspective. For example, if I were to describe the wind in poetry, it may sound like this; 'The icy tendrils of wind effortlessly shattered the warmth in my soul.' But in prose it could be 'The wind was very cold, I need to put on a warmer jacket."

"Oh, so it's kind of like a encyclopedia; you write things as they actually happen rather than exaggerating it." She stated proudly

Something in Lily's mind must have clicked as she suddenly dashed out of the bedroom, dragging Yugi by the arm.

After running for what seemed like hours, Lily and Yugi came face-to-face with another door, labeled 'library'.

The door swung open on it's own, startling the two friends.

The library was beautiful, but empty; Dark cherry bookcases lined the olive colored walls, as a fireplace burned on the far side of the room . Not a single piece of furniture decorated the room.

"I assume you have come for your next clue?" The voice was monotone, coming from a balcony Yugi hadn't realized was there.

The moonlight poured through the billowing curtains, making the pale skin of the woman before him look otherworldly. Knee-length raven locks added to this affect, also making her tangerine orbs look even more piercing.

The floor-length Victorian dress matched her midnight hair, dark purple ribbons hanging from the waist and corset.

She spared Lily a glance as she strolled across the floor, heavy footsteps echoing in the room.

Her gloved hand ghosted over the books, finally landing on a thick encyclopedia.

She opened the book to a random page, clearing her throat before speaking.

_If one is not guilty,_

_Who is to blame?_

_An accident on purpose,_

_The spark is now a flame._

A loud thud signaled the disappearance of the mystic girl.

The encyclopedia lay upon the floor, a single black rose between it's pages.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Character Profile #2;<em>**

**_Name: Keirah_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Fav. Color: Dark Purple and Black_**

**_Hair: Black,straight, down to knees_**

**_Eyes: Orange_**

**_Personality: Cold, distant_**

**_First appears in: Mind over Matter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Part 1_**

_If one is not guilty,_

_Who is to blame?_

_An accident on purpose,_

_The spark is now a flame._

Yugi studied the encyclopedia, flipping it to a random page, scanning over the information with little interest. A single page fluttered out, landing on the floor. It was creased from many foldings and yellow with age. Certain words were circled, crossed out or underlined.

_Why are random words circled out?_ He wondered, studying the page.

**Death** ,_friend, sister_'s, _guilt, _**Alive,** _ruin,_ scarred, **blood,** _tainted,_ accident

Struck with an idea, Yugi began to fold the paper at each crease.

The paper dropped from his hands, fluttering to the dark floor as he reeled in shock.

_ Scarred by_ **_A_****nger.**

_Alive_ **_N_o** longer.

_Her _blood** ru_N_s **_dry._

_She_ longs for **just_I_ce**

_Tainted _by **venganc_E_.**

"Yugi? What is the matter?" Lily asked, concerned for her friend. She gasped, reading the paper, though not really understanding.

He picked up the rose, staring at it. He winced as one of the thorns pricked him, drawing blood.

The rose began to glow, turning white with a blood-red throat.

The petals began to fall, being blown by a gentle breeze, gently increasing until it seemed like the petals formed a whirlwind, a glowing mass in the center. A portion of the wall began to glow a crimson color as well, leading to a mahogany door.

The rose petals stopped in midair, dropping to the floor, a silver key in the midst, with a note attached.

_"This life is short,_

_But often sweet,_

_Such wasn't the case for me,_

_The mystery will unravel,_

_Are you ready to see?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews mean love! Shooting for 4 this time, I know there is that many people reading.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Character Profile #2;<em>**

**_Name: Sierra Annastasia 'Annie' Jonee_**

**_Age: 23_**

**_Gender: F_**

**_Fav. Color: Midnight Blue_**

**_Hair: Dark chocolate, down to lower back, straight. (link:http:/ /therandomestkatever . deviantart . com /# /d4ki 3oj_**

**_Eyes: Aquamarine/teal_**

**_Personality: Happy, motherly, kind, over-protective._**

**_First appears in: Save me/Innocent Blood_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keirah (Image link):http: static. zerochan .net/full /25/24 /501225 .jpg_**


End file.
